About Me and You
by zakuro71
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek Sakuraba dan Shin. Warning! OOC,GAJE,PEMULA Disarankan untuk tidak Kepo.


"**About Me and You"**

**Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G:**

**Gaje, OOC, Typo, Pemula**

**Cerita-cerita pendek Shin dengan Sakuraba.**

**Don't Like? Thanks If You Wanna Read This!**

Story 1: Galau

Angin sore membelai lembut jambul coklat Sakuraba, mengayunkannya keatas-kebawah sebelum ahirnya berlalu menuju lautan. Sang pemilik jambul duduk termenung di pinggir sungai, memperhatikan riak sungai yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari sore. Pikirannya menerawang tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan─menjadi artis atau atlet profesional yang merupakan cita-citanya sejak kanak-kanak.

Ia menghela nafas, diambil dan dilemparkannya kerikil ke sungai, memantul kemudian tenggelam. Sama seperti perasaannya saat ini, seakan-akan ada dua orang Sakuraba dalam dirinya, ketika berkaca, terpantulah dirinya kedalam cermin, didalam cermin Sakuraba dengan banyak penggemar muncul berhadapan dengannya dan yang satu lagi Sakuraba memakai baju American Football. Keduanya sama, tapi tak serupa.

Si jambul coklat melempar kerikil lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri sungai. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris terlintas dipikirannya, seandainya dia adalah Shin, apakah kemampuannya akan bertambah menyamai Shin yang sebenarnya? Sakuraba kembali dalam diam, menikmati semilir angin sore yang bermain disekitarnya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah siluet, siluet itu terus mendekat kearahnya, dengan kecepatan yang tetap. Sakuraba bisa mengetahui siapa siluet itu setelah jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa meter, dan itu adalah Shin─ia sedang lari sore sesuai jadwalnya. Si jambul coklat menyapa dan merekapun berlari bersama.

"Shin, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," ucap Sakuraba memecah keheningan, ia melanjutkan, "apa kau percaya mimpi? Apa mimpi bisa membantumu meraih cita-cita atau sebaliknya?" ia diam menunggu jawaban, dilihatnya shin yang tengah berlari disampingnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi jaketnya, tatapannya lurus kedepan, dilihatnya juga badan shin yang kokoh. Merupakan gambaran sempurna sebagai atlet sejati, dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang setengah-setengah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Shin kekuatannya saat ini tidak sebanding, ¼ pun mungkin tidak.

Setelah jeda yang cukup panjang Shin angkat suara, tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh, "mimpi akan tetap menjadi mimpi jika kau tak berusaha mewujudkannya. Tidak salah percaya pada mimpi, jika itu bisa menjadi semangat bagimu." Shin mempercepat larinya meninggalkan Sakuraba yang diam terpaku atas jawaban Shin. Ia kembali berpikir mengenai tujuan utamanya masuk SMA Ojou. Jawabannya ialah menjadi atlet profesional.

ATLET. Kata-kata itu terngiang terus dalam pikirannya, kembali ia langkahkan kaki menyusuri sungai. Berlari-lari kecil menikmati semilir angin sore, pikirannya mulai tenang. Jawaban Shin seakan-akan membuang setengah beban masalah yang dihadapinya. Si jambul coklat menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan kawannya yang kini kembali menjadi siluet mata hari terbenam. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit meninggalkan kesan simetris yang kini berubah menjadi senyuman.

.

.

Story 1 End.

Story 2: Lift.

Disela-sela jadwal latihannya, Shin ingin mengunjungi Sakuraba yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tak lupa ia bawakan Burger makanan kesenangan Sakuraba. Seperti biasa, Shin mencapai rumah sakit tanpa menggunakan kendaraan, padahal jaraknya cukup jauh. Hitung-hitung latihan baginya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu masuk rumah sakit penuh dengan fans Sakuraba. Ia memutar otak mencari cara agar bisa masuk kedalam tanpa terlihat fans Sakuraba. Jalan satu-satunya adalah lewat jalur belakang, tapi tidak mudah karena tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk lewat sana, berkat bantuan orang tak dikenal ahirnya ia bisa masuk kedalam.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan lift. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Kamar lantai 21." Gumamnya. Tangannya segera menekan tombol lift dan menunggu.

.

.

Dan menunggu.

.

.

Dan menunggu

.

.

Liftnya tidak turun-turun, batinnya. Telinganya menangkap suara heboh dibelakangnya, "Cepat hubungi polisi atau apalah! Lift nya berhenti beroprasi! Banyak orang didalam!" orang-orang heboh berlalu lalang, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menabrak Shin karena terburu-buru. Seorang petugas memberi tahu jalan menuju keatas menggunakan tangga darurat karena liftnya "tiba-tiba" rusak.

Ia langkahkan kaki meninggalkan pintu masuk lift, setelah berlalu terlihatlah, tombol liftnya rusak sampai melesak kedalam bahkan ada kilat-kilat listrik menari-nari diantara kabel yang rusak. Orang-orang yang melihat hanya bisa diam, pikiran mereka sama, Orang seperti apa pria itu.

Si jambul coklat sedang melihat-lihat hadiah dari fansnya ketika pintu kamar diketuk dari luar, "Masuk" Ujarnya. Terlihatlah Shin memasuki ruangan, keringat membasahi tubuhnya membuat kaus yang dipakai mencetak bentuk tubuhnya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, Sakuraba bertanya dalam hati apa yang dilakukan Shin?

Shin menjatuhkan pantatnya kebangku kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakuraba, tangannya memberikan bungkusan coklat bertuliskan "W" berisikan Burger, makanan kesukaan kawannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Shin sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Thanks. Lumayan, beberapa hari lagi sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit," jawabnya seraya membuka bungkusan coklat. "hei apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang jalan? Bajumu basah nafasmu juga terengah-engah. Ada apa?"

"Liftnya tiba-tiba rusak terpaksa naik tangga darurat."

Gila dari lantai 1 sampai 21 naik tangga, batin sakuraba. Orang biasa mungkin sudah mati. Tapi tadi dia bilang "tiba-tiba" liftnya rusak? Matanya melebar sesaat, menemukan jawaban dari keanehan ini. Nada dering ponsel memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Sakuraba beringsut dari tempat tidurnya tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel diatas meja tapi tak sampai.

"Biar kuambilkan" jawab Shin menawarkan bantuan, matanya melihat kelayar ponsel tertulis "JariPro". "Dari JariPro."

"Kau angkat saja aku malas meladeninya." Jawab Sakuraba seraya mencari posisi nyaman. Sakuraba menjatuhkan kepalanya kebantal, segera ia teringat kejadian lift, buru-buru ia bangkit dari kasur berharap sepersekian detik saja tidak terlambat, berbarengan dengan itu...

CRACK (Suara HP ancur)

"SHINN!"

Story 2 End.

Story 3 : Fujoshi

Shin dan sakuraba sedang makan di restoran cepat saji, lebih tepatnya hanya Sakuraba yang makan, karena Shin tidak ingin makan "Junk Food" dan berkonsentrasi pada barbel di tangannya. Tidak sengaja Shin mendengar pembicaraan cewek-cewek dibelakangnya, awalnya tidak tertarik, tapi karena dekat dan kondisi restoran tidak terlalu ramai, mau tidak mau terdengar.

"Hei,hei" ucap gadis berambut oranye pada temannya, "Kemarin aku lihat di internet Doujin SasuNaru buatan sensei xxx sudah terbit!"

"Beneran?" jawab temannya berbarengan.

"Serius! Di sini Sasukenya jadi Uke" ia tertawa sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Ada dua cerita dan yang satu lagi..." diam memberikan afek dramatis "Narutonya jadi Seme, ceritanya... blah blah blah" si cewek menceritakan pengalamannya semalam, temannya mendengarkan sangat antusias,sekali-kali mereka tertawa dan menjerit. Shin semakin tidak mengerti wanita .pikirnya.

Tapi ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya, kata-kata "Seme" dan "Uke". Dilihatnya Sakuraba yang sedang minum cola, mungkin dia tahu. Batinnya.

"Sakuraba, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." tanya Shin dengan mimik muka serius, sampai-sampai kegiatan latihan barbelnya berhenti.

"Hm" jawab Sakuraba singkat.

"Maksud dari Seme dan Uke apa? Apa itu salah satu kegiatan dari softball?"

Hampir saja sakuraba tersedak cola, tidak terbayang Shin menanyakan hal itu. Sesaat wajah Sakuraba memerah, ia berdeham tiga kali sebelum menjawab, "Seme dan Uke itu istilah dalam "pelempar" dan "penangkap" seperti softball. Seme itu "Penyerang" dia lebih maskulin dari Uke, dan uke..." Sakuraba terdiam sejenak, matanya melirik kearah Shin yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya, wajahnya terasa panas. Karena malu ataukah... "Uke adalah "Penerima" lebih feminin dari Seme," lanjutnya, "biasanya seorang yang menjadi Uke lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Semenya."* Sakuraba mengahiri ceritanya dengan berdeham, matanya melirik Shin yang sedang manggut-manggut atas jawaban Sakuraba. Mereka berduapun tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tau banyak soal itu ya." Ujar Shin TANPA maksud menyakiti, ia melanjutkan latihan barbelnya yang terhenti. Sang tertuduh hanya menundukan kepala, wajahnya kini memerah semua. Aku harus tenang, harus tenang. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya satu lagi, kau dan aku siapa Seme dan Ukenya?"

BURST!(suara minuman muncrat)

Sakuraba tersedak soda, ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Shin yang kaget inisiatif mengambilkan tisu dan menawarkannya ke Sakuraba. Sakuraba mendongak seraya menerima tisu, dilihatnya wajah Shin begitu dekat sedekat kepalan tangan orang dewasa, sontak hatinya yang sudah tenang kembali berdegub kencang tak terkendali.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shin panik melihat si jambul wajahnya merah. "Kau sakit?" Shin menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakuraba. TOUCHDOWN! Sakuraba pingsan.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu memaksa masuk kedalam pengelihatannya, Sakuraba mengerjapkan matanya meneliti dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia bangkit dan melihat Shin sedang membelakanginya, suara dentingan besi dan kaca saling beradu, pusaran air mencairkan bongkahan gula dan menjadi satu. Shin berbalik, ditangannya dua gelas coklat panas mengepul membangkitkan selera. Tangan kanannya menjulur memberikan secangkir pada Sakuraba.

"Thanks. Ini dimana?" tanya Sakuraba seakan-akan amnesia akut.

"Asrama." Jawab Shin sembari menyesap coklat panas. "Sana berbaring, istrahatkan tubuhmu. Jangan seperti tadi pingsan tiba-tiba."

_Aku pingsan karena kau bodoh._ Batin Sakuraba.

"Hei datang dari mana pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh tadi?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku dengar dari cewek-cewek yang duduk dibelakangku. Tadi mereka sempat membicarakan pemain Ojo, mereka memasangkan pemain satu dan yang lain. Dan pasangan ku adalah kau." Jawab Shin tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi siapa Seme─Ukenya?"

Sakuraba memijit keningnya yang tidak pusing, "Dilihat dari ukuran badan dan sifat..." Sakuraba merasa enggan melanjutkan, takut-takut wajahnya merah lagi. "Kau Seme dan aku Uke. Puas?" sakuraba langsung memalingkan wajahnya, konyol. Kenapa dia harus merah membicarakan hal itu? Kecuali kalau... Dia ada perasaan khusus sama Shin. (*Author di bante Sakuraba)

Shin kembali manggut-manggut, kali ini barbelnya ada dua,ia mengangkat salah satu secara bergantian. "Ya aku hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Shin, "Lagi pula hal itu TAK AKAN pernah terjadi." Ucap Shin tanpa dosa, sembari memainkan barbelnya.

CTAR! GLEDEK GLEDEK... (Suara petir)

Complicated feeling untuk Sakuraba, ia menghela nafas, harusnya dia senang tapi kenapa ada perasaan kecewa? Mulai sekarang dia akan hati-hati jika pergi bersama Shin ke tempat umum.

*(Sumber: Mbah gugel)

Story 3 End.

**Aaaaa! Maap GAJE banget ya? OOC banget kan? Kalimatnya ga efektif kan?! Maaf ya kalo yang gak suka.. saya masih belajar bikin cerita*sembah sujud.**

**Saran dan Kritik SANGAT diperlukan di sini. Silakan gencet tombol Reviewnya ^_^.**


End file.
